1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV, and more particularly to a method for displaying a reservation guide/confirmation screen in a tv.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a TV tunes a broadcasting signal transmitted from a broadcasting station in accordance with a user's selection and displays the broadcasting signal on a screen. With development of multimedia technologies, the TV trends to digital mode instead of analog mode. In this respect, standard guidelines of interactive services such as on-line game service and video on demand service are provided, and system makers are actively studying on technologies of interface between users and interactive services.
A tv receiver or Internet TV which is being currently developed provides graphic user interface (GUI) having the same level as a personal computer.
As an example of the GUI, electronic program guide service that acts as a guide information screen for broadcasting programs displays a user's desired programs for respective broadcasting stations on a screen depending on factors such as date and time. This service is one of technical fields which require technology development to enhance users' convenience in response to complexity and variety of digital channels.
A related art tv and a related art method for displaying a reservation guide screen will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a related art tv, FIG. 2 shows a program guide screen of the related art tv, and FIG. 3 shows a reservation confirmation screen of the related art tv.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art tv includes a tuner 11 for selecting a user's desired broadcasting channel, a demultiplexer 12 for demultiplexing a broadcasting signal selected by the tuner 11, i.e., a temporally multiplexed transport stream, a video signal processor 13 for processing broadcasting information demultiplexed by the demultiplexer 12, a program guide screen generator 14 for receiving program guide information from the demultiplexed broadcasting information and generating an OSD type program guide screen, a switching portion 15 for selectively outputting the output of the video signal processor 13 or the output of the program guide screen generator 14, a display portion 16 for displaying the output of the switching portion 15 on a screen, a memory 17 for storing information generated from the program guide screen generator 14, a key input portion 19 for inputting request command of the user, and a controller 18 for controlling the operation of respective elements of the TV in accordance with the input request command.
The operation of the aforementioned tv will be described.
The transport stream tuned by the tuner 11 is demultiplexed by the demultiplexer 12 and divided into broadcasting information and specific information containing program guide information. The specific information containing program guide information is stored in a corresponding portion of the memory 17 under the control of the controller 18.
Subsequently, the broadcasting information is processed by the video signal processor 13 and displayed on the screen by the display portion 16 through the switching portion 15.
Meanwhile, if the user requests to output the program guide screen by manipulating the key input portion 19, i.e., a remote controller or key of a main body, the controller 18 reads out the program guide screen information stored in the memory 17 and transmits the information to the program guide screen generator 14.
Afterwards, the program guide screen generator 14 processes the program guide screen information transmitted from the controller 18 in OSD so as to display the information through the switching portion 15 and the display portion 16.
If the user desires to set reservation recording/viewing, the user selects the reservation recording/viewing referring to the broadcasting guide information displayed through the display portion 16.
As shown in FIG. 2, the related art program guide screen on which a corresponding program title is arranged using a horizontal direction as a temporal axis and a vertical direction as a channel axis is displayed in OSD.
Meanwhile, if the user desires to set reservation recording/viewing, the user selects a desired channel using the key input portion 16 referring to the program list displayed depending on channel and time, or clicks a cursor of a mouse on a corresponding program title.
To confirm the set reservation recording/viewing, a reservation confirmation mode is selected. Then, as shown in FIG. 3, a reservation confirmation screen is displayed.
As shown in FIG. 3, the reservation confirmation screen for reservation recording or reservation viewing according to the related art TV is one-dimensionally displayed by displaying order of reservation recording/viewing on a vertical axis and a corresponding channel number, a channel name, a program title of a channel and reservation time on a horizontal axis.
As aforementioned, the related art tv and the related art method for displaying a reservation confirmation screen have a problem. That is, since a reservation list cannot be displayed on one screen in the order of channels, the reservation list should be searched one by one to confirm whether a program to be reserved temporally overlaps a reserved program.